the_delta_versefandomcom-20200215-history
Bill Maglio
Bill Maglio (née ''Parker) was a former United States Army soldier and the wife of Diana Maglio and the father of Edward Maglio, Marsha Maglio, Natalie Maglio, Olivia Maglio and Ava Maglio. He was also the brainchild behind the War on the Eternals. During the War on the Eternals and the Venezuelan Civil War, he used his military background to train anti-government rebels. He was soon killed by the Eternals during a shootout with cartel hitmen. Biography Early life Born in Tucson, Arizona, Bill was a military brat. His father was a United States Marine and Bill commonly looked up to his father as a role model. Bill was fascinated with the military after seeing military documentaries throughout his childhood and made it a goal to join the military himself at some point in his life. Fling with Violette In 1970, Bill met Violette Bellows, a young tomboy with a particular interest in "rebellious men". They had a very interesting relatiionship together, the details of which Bill refused to disclose later in his life. In 1975, Bill accidentally got Violette pregnant while they both had sexual intercourse in a drunken stupor. Shocked and horrified at what he had done, Bill ended their relationship and left Violette. Though stunned at Bill's abrupt decision, she respected Bill's decision, admitting that not even she felt the relationship was working. Stopping a murder cult Later that same year (1975), Bill had a hand in stopping a murder cult from murdering two young women they kidnapped in the woods in North Carolina. In a police interview, it was revealed that he watched the 1972 horror film The Last House on the Left and that what he was seeing the murder cult do to the captive women reminded him of the movie and compelled him to stop it. Military career In 1981, at the age of 18, Bill enlisted in the United States Army. He participated in the US invasion of Grenada, also known as Operation Urgent Fury. Sometime after the invasion ended, he met Diana Maglio, a British Army nurse. They were eventually married in 1992, in a private ceremony. He also participated in the US invasion of Panama in 1989, and was known to have personally met Manuel Noriega, a Panamanian politician and military officer. He also participated in the Gulf War in 1991. At around this same time, his wife Diana was pregnant with their first child, but for some reason Diana didn't tell him. In 1993, Bill was transferred to Delta Force, where he participated in Operation Gothic Serpent. He was one of many soldiers who witnessed both American UH-60 Blackhawks shot down by the Somalis. It was also revealed that he was close friends with two Delta Force snipers, MSG Gary Gordon and SFC Randy Shughart, both of whom died defending one of the crashed Blackhawks from attacking Somalis. In 1994, Bill was told that he was expecting a child. During one of his times off from the military, he personally witnessed the birth of Olivia Maglio, his first daughter. In 1996, Bill was discharged from the military. Later that same year, his wife gave birth to twins-Ava and Marsha Maglio. Family life In 2000, Bill found himself fathering two more kids, also twins: Edward Maglio and his maternal twin sister Natalie Maglio. He found adjusting to civilian life quite difficult initially, but by 2009 he was thriving. However, he found parenting to be hard too: he had a knack for spoiling his children, which annoyed his wife Diana at times. Nontheless, he proved himself to be an efficient father. Recalled to Duty Following the September 11 Attacks, Bill was called out of retirement to fight the War on Terror. He obliged, serving in Afghanistan, but left the military in 2004 to take care of his family again. War against Kai Acar During Christmas Break in 2016, Bill and his family were vacationing with some of his son Edward's friends when they accidentally stumbled upon a plot to murder Zeynep Adin, a Turkish businesswoman. Unbeknownst to them, Zeynep was the wife of Kai Acar, a Turkish crime lord. Bill and his family and friends foiled the murder attempt, but inadvertently brought Zeynep's assassins, members of a syndicate known as the Order of Taurus on their tail. Bill then encountered Aydogan Ceylan, one of the main leaders of the Order of Taurus, during a walk with his wife Diana. Aydogan questioned why Bill would save the life of a crime lord, much to Bill's surprise. Aydogan then showed Bill photos taken by an undercover spy disguised as a photographer for The New York Times, revealing Kai Acar's true nature as a crime lord. Now convinced that he made a mistake, he agreed to help Aydogan defeat Kai, with Aydogan specifically mentioning that he wanted Kai gone in order to erase his empire from the face of the Earth, arguing that if Kai was still alive and was sent to prison instead, he could potentially escape and restart his criminal empire elsewhere. Bill and his family began assisting Aydogan and his wife Gulsu in the crusade against Kai, eliminating Kai's son Onan and eventually successfully killing Kai's wife Zeynep. Kai, having gotten wind of Bill's assistance, sent hitmen after his family but Bill was able to outwit and defeat them all. Wanting to force both Bill and Aydogan's hands, he plotted to kidnap Ava Clancy, a friend of his son Edward, but due to a mixup his men accidentally kidnapped Bill's daughter Natalie instead. Formulating a new plan, Kai lured Bill and his family and friends into a trap, plotting to get them into one location and wipe out the whole family and Aydogan simultaneously. The plan failed when Edward attempted to gun Kai down in a rage after Kai revealed that he planned to sell Natalie to human traffickers. In the ensuing shootout, Aydogan himself was killed. Angered by this, Bill pursued Kai as he tried to escape while Edward killed his enforcer "Loki". As Kai gloated over his perceived "inevitable victory", Bill suddenly ambushed Kai, tackling him through a window. Outside the warehouse, they engaged in a brutal fistfight. Kai beat Bill down initially, but Bill was able to overpower him and incapacitate Kai by breaking his arm, leg and back, before killing him by breaking his neck with one punch. 2019 Evergreen Scandal ''TBA Waging war on the Eternals In 2019, Marsha Maglio, one of Bill's oldest daughters, was kidnapped while on a business trip to Venezuela. Coincidentally, Bill and the rest of his family were vacationing in Venezuela and were planning on visiting her. When Bill learned from Edward (who personally witnessed the kidnapping of Marsha) that Marsha had been taken by drug cartel gunmen, he immediately went to the police. However, he found out the hard way that the police were corrupt when they virtually turned a blind eye to the Maglio family's plight. He was outraged when he was told that there was no conclusive evidence that Marsha was even alive anymore and was most likely dead. However, his son Edward convinced him that since the law failed to do its job, the family had to find Marsha and rescue her themselves. He was initially skeptical, but then relented when he learned of other kidnappings done by the cartel that either went unreported or were reported, but dismissed from the courts due to "lack of evidence." To that end, Bill and Edward formed the Righteous Crusaders, a vigilante organization that sought to bring Marsha's kidnappers to justice, as well as bring closure to other grieving families who lost loved ones to the mass kidnappings committed by the cartel. Death TBA Personal details Personality Bill was described as loving, caring father. He looked after his children as if they were the joy of his life and was fiercely protective of them. However, he also had a knack for spoiling his children, something that annoyed his wife Diana quite often. He eventually overcame these flaws and proved himself to be a responsible, caring father. He was also guided by a strong moral code, which ultimately convinced his son Edward to expose a peer of his in one of his classes after said peer was suspected of committing academic dishonesty. Bill's protective nature also led to him sacrificing himself for his family, as he died defending his children from hitmen sent by the Eternals to kill them after the cartel caught wind of the Maglio family's investigation into the kidnappings and murders that have plagued the country recently in the wake of the Venezuelan Civil War. Physical appearance TBA Habits and beliefs TBA Abilities *'Master Marksman': Due to his background as a former Special Forces operative, Bill was a master at firearms usage. He was also a very skilled shooter, having a record of landing headshots from a mile a way. During Operation Gothic Serpent, Randy Shughart was so impressed with Bill's skills that he supposedly commented that Bill should've been a sniper himself. *'Master Combatant': Bill is a skilled hand to hand combatant. He is also very tough, able to hold his own in numerous fights with opponents. He won a bar fight against a man bigger than himself at the age of 17, and he also held his own against La Plaga for quite a while before the latter finally overpowered and killed him. *'Master tactician': Bill was an expert tactician, able to coordinate battles that made him feared amongst Division 9 operatives and Los Eternos hitmen alike. He was exceptionally good at coordinating assaults alongside anti-government rebels against the Eternals. Equipment Weapons *'Hidden Wrist Blades': Prior to starting the War on the Eternals, Bill crafted two gauntlets consisting of a knife blade that he cleverly hid on his wrists. He used them like push-daggers during hand to hand fights against opponents. After his death, his son Edward inherited the blades for himself. *'Ka-Bar': Bill used this knife in his first encounter with El Lobo. *'Smith & Wesson M&P': This handgun was used during the Maglios' first encounter with El Lobo. *'SIG Sauer P220': This handgun was Bill's secondary sidearm, used after his S&W M&P ran out of bullets during a shootout with El Lobo and his henchmen. *'Taran Tactical TR1 Ultralight AR-15': This rifle was used during a shootout between the Righteous Crusaders and cartel hitmen during an assault on a drug manufacturing lab. Quotes Burn the Dragon *''"Sometimes, to do the right thing, you gotta make hard choices."''- To his son Edward after the latter expresses doubt in whether ratting out Fu Zedong to the Evergreen Institute authorities is a truly moral decision. The Maglio Retribution *''"They took our daughter...we'll punish them by taking their lives!"''- Bill swearing his vengeance against the Eternals after they kidnapped Marsha *''"Engaging!"''- During a shootout with the Eternals *''"Let's see how long you last before your inevitable demise."''- Bill challenging La Plaga to a hand-to-hand fight. *''"Kill him, Eddie...Kill him!"''- Bill to Edward Maglio before being stabbed to death by La Plaga. Gallery Bill Maglio, 2018.jpg Bill Maglio, 2016.jpg Bill Maglio in New Orleans.jpg Tom Cruise as Bill Maglio.jpg Bill Maglio.jpg Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Allies